Hinata's quest for Naruto
by frubiafan
Summary: Hinata is trying everything to get Naruto to like her but will she succeed at last? I do not own Naruto just so you know.


Hinata sighed and sat down on a near by rock. She frowned and thought about how horrible the day had been. She had awoken that morning with the determination to tell Naruto how she felt about him. That determination withered and died when she witnessed Naruto asking Sakura out. She had only felt slightly better when Sakura flatly turned Naruto down, because there was still the fact that Naruto STILL liked Sakura. Hinata had hoped and hoped over the years that Naruto would give up on her but it came to no prevail. After that disheartening experience she had tripped and fell into Naruto. once she realized who she had fallen on she promptly fainted, probably making Naruto think she was weird. Her team mates had come to her rescue shortly afterwards but it did no good. The damage on Hinata's already low self esteem was done. Aside from totally embarrassing herself, she had made Naruto think she was a klutz. Hinata felt tears start to role down her face and she let out a small sob. Why did these things always seem to happen to her? Of all the people she had to embarrass herself in front of, why did every time it have to Naruto? What exactly did Naruto see in that flat chested Sakura girl anyway? Than Hinata got an idea. Maybe if she was more like Sakura then Naruto would start to like Hinata instead of Sakura!

The next morning when Hinata walked into the kitchen for breakfast the nest morning her father nearly had a heart attack when he saw his dear daughter with bright pink hair, and wearing a read dress. "What in the world did you do to your hair?" he asked in astonishment. Um, "I-I was looking for a change in c-color." Hinata answered nervously. Before he could say anything else Hinata finished her breakfast, and ran out the door.

"Omigod Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed when seeing her. "What the hell did ya do to your hair?" "I d-dyed it p-pink" she stammered awkwardly. Even thought though Kiba had been Hinata's friend for a while now he had never, ever seen Hinata do something so rash as to dye her hair. That was something Ino, or Sakura would do, but not the stammering, nervous Hinata he knew and had befriended. "Pink. Like Sakura's" Shino mused. " I imagine that Hinata was trying to be like Sakura to catch Naruto's attention." just then Neji walked by on his morning walk and spotted Hinata's hair. "i see you ruined your hair" he said coldly. "w-what do you mean Hinata asked trembling at the way Neji had said it. "you frickin trashed your hair!" blurted Neji tears coming to his eyes and spilling over. he then ran off sobbing loudly and cursing hair dye. "that was unexpected" Kiba said, his mouth gaping open in astonishment. "Neji Nii-san was always emotional about hair." Hinata said sighing loudly. "but, i never thought he would go as far as to cry.

Hinata sighed. it wasn't working. Naruto had hardly noticed her, not even her hair, and come on what kind of person doesn't notice when one of his friends dyes her hair pink? and on top of that Neji was still mad at her for "ruining" her hair. "i think he doesn't realize that it washes out" Hinata thought tiredly. when Hinata went to tell him that he just glared at her and said " it still damages your hair!!!". "I never knew that Neji was so obsessed about hair" Tenten confided in Hinata a few hours later. " he's driving me bonkers! he wont shut up about it!". it was then that Hinata decided to rethink her plan. what exactly is it that Naruto likes about Sakura? "Maybe he likes violent noisy girls! that would explain why he likes Sakura, and not me!" Hinata thought. Sakura was always yelling something like "SASUKE! OMIGOD! SASUKE-KUN!!!" or "YOU STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE INO-PIG!!!" Sakura was constantly punching, slapping, or injuring Naruto for different offenses too! But Hinata was always quiet, and had never been very violent, so how could she be so now? "Maybe i should get somebody to teach me" Hinata thought." but who? Only the original of course!"

"so you want me to help you to get Naruto to like you? Sure!" said Sakura happily. "Huh? y-you mean you're just going to help me? i d-don't even have to persuade you?" stuttered Hinata confused. "Nope, I've been trying to find a way to get Naruto to leave me alone for a while now. If he likes you then I'm free to go after Sasuke-kun!!" "so what do i d-do?' asked Hinata. "Well" said Sakura thinking. "We should probably start with the easiest thing first, which would be learning not to be so silent all the time." "b-but how do I l-learn that?" asked Hinata. "Well try yelling." Sakura suggested. Hinata stared at her blankly. "Come on!" Sakura said coaxingly. "O-ok." Hinata said very unsure. She took a deep breath and let out a... squeak. Hinata blushed at her inability to yell and hid her face with her bangs. Sakura suddenly started laughing very loudly. "LOL!! Omigod! Is that all you can do!? Kami your pathetic!" Said Sakura rolling around on the ground laughing. "Uh, sorry I didn't mean that last part." Sakura said. Got to control inner me more. She thought cursing that slip of her tong.


End file.
